


You Know You’re Back Together When...

by DWM23



Series: Exxxtended Scenes & Exxxtra Chapters [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Feel Good Sex, Makeup Sex, Vaginal Penetration, Wraithsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWM23/pseuds/DWM23
Summary: They’ve been on the outs for a while, but an incident has changed Wraith for the better. When he and Ahsoka suddenly meet, there’s only one way for them to make up...
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/The Wraith
Series: Exxxtended Scenes & Exxxtra Chapters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692484
Kudos: 1





	You Know You’re Back Together When...

-You Know You’re Back Together When...- (Set after the events of Restoration)

“What, uh, whatcha planning, Ahsoka?” He wondered with a false sense of innocence.  
“You’re gonna spend the night here.” The Togruta responded, dropping down and straddling him. She ran her hands up his body towards his neck, drawing his attention to her and keeping it. “Anything wrong with that?” She cheekily wondered. Sensing her very obvious intentions, he grinned.  
“Not a damn thing.” He happily remarked.

“Good.” Ahsoka agreed, dropping down and planting her lips against his. Force, it felt so good to kiss him again. After all this time on the outs, she was definitely feeling hungry for him and she made her desires known across their renewed bond. ‘Wraith’ had suspected as much, given how she pushed him down onto the bed. But to know she wanted him, to know she still loved him, it made his heart beat a little quicker. 

Ahsoka, giddy over her recent discovery, kissed ‘Wraith’ with a passion. She knew she loved him and, now that she’d uncovered this light side of him, she could feel that love flourish through their bond. This was right and true, it had to be. She felt more connected to ‘Wraith’ than ever before... 

Kriff, she really needed a name other than ‘Wraith’ to call him by. 

His hands slid around her body, feeling the exposed skin of her back and tracing a line up her spine, making her shudder and pull back from the kiss. “I want you.” She breathed when they parted. ‘Wraith’ could see how flushed she was and how dark her montrals had become. Her arousal was obvious, if not a little surprising, but he was more than willing to indulge such carnal desires. 

“Then have me.” He whispered in reply. Taking her hands in his, he raised them to his face and took a moment to kiss each of her fingers, his gentle side coming to the surface. Ahsoka wondered if it would be a lot more prominent now that he was all-soldier all the time. Removing her fingers from his touch, Ahsoka worked his shirt up his body, slowly revealing his scarred muscles until it crossed the broad expanse of his chest and was pulled over his head, revealing himself to her. She ran her hands across his muscles, her touch now unhindered. 

“How is your mind?” She asked. 

“It’s... there.” He slowly responded. His eyes averted her for a moment and Ahsoka sensed pain within him. 

“Wraith?” She wondered. 

“I’m sorry, I was just... remembering.” He told her. With an exhale he shook his head. “Kriff. The way he... rooted around in there...” he trailed off and Ahsoka could remember his screams through their bond, his pain present yet distant all at once. His eyes returned to meet hers, clouded by the memory of his encounter with the Zabraks on Raydonia, “he broke me. I’ve never felt so... violated before.” Reaching out with her senses, Ahsoka felt how shaken he was and how the lingering memories of that moment were piercing his soul like jagged shards of glass. Perhaps his psyche still bore the scars of that moment, the fragments of him not yet fully formed creating these jagged reminders. Her arousal and the heat of the moment lessened somewhat with his words and Ahsoka realized she’d been a little selfish in her desire to take him and realized that ‘Wraith’ needed to be tended to first. Her sense of care swelled a little bit, her desire to protect him and help him shuffling her priorities. 

He likely wouldn’t say no to some ‘sexual healing’, she figured.

Using the Force, she reached into his mind and extended her presence, enveloping his healing mind in a warm and comforting bubble. It’s okay, she whispered, I’ll help you through this. She gave him a soft kiss and then sat up, undoing her belt and casting it aside before unclasping the catch on her neck and stripping off her top. 

“I’m gonna make you feel better.” She promised, reaching down to remove his belt and undo the ties of his pants. “I want to make you feel good, I want to make you feel better than how... whoever it was made you feel.” Ahsoka continued. “You’re always so good to me. Please, let me do this for you.” She asked, filling his mind with her gentle presence. ‘Wraith’ closed his eyes and lost himself in her for a moment, relishing in that warming feeling of her essence pouring in and filling his soul. It was so blissful and perfect, so much better than when his psyche was invaded. 

He opened his eyes after a moment to find Ahsoka taking off her boots and working her leggings down her shapely copper legs. Someway, somehow, his pants were now down around his knees and his erection was in full view. He hadn’t even felt her do that. He continued to watch Ahsoka strip, her panties joining her leggings on the floor as she was rendered completely naked. He smiled a little, feeling so privileged to be the only one to ever see her like this. Her breasts were pert and her white nipples were already hardening, her peach looked so tantalizingly tight and damp, he definitely couldn’t wait to get started. 

Pushing his pants out of the way, Ahsoka gently took hold of his penis and gave it a few strokes, ‘Wraith’ closing his eyes and released a low groan of approval. Seeing he was very much ready, Ahsoka smiled and positioned herself over him, ‘Wraith’ automatically making to help. “No, please, let me do this.” She whispered, determined to be in control. ‘Wraith’ nodded and leaned back down to let her proceed, Ahsoka reaching down to line his tip against her entrance, shuddering as his cockhead came into contact with her damp folds. 

It had been a while since the last time they had sex and Ahsoka remembered that quite suddenly as she sank down on to him. Their time apart had caused her insides to practically reset, making her almost virgin-tight. Ahsoka gasped as his shaft spread her inner walls, filling her so completely. She moaned as she took more of him into her, his cock the perfect size to make her feel so full of him... like it was their first time all over again. She’d forgotten just how much she loved this feeling of being taken by him, the way it seemed like he was stretching her to fit him and only him. She closed her eyes and whimpered pleasurably as she took him all the way in, her limbs trembling as surges of ecstatic feelings rocked her body. Hip to hip, she paused to acclimate to being filled, her heavy breathing filling the silent room. Opening her eyes, the Togruta looked down and locked eyes with ‘Wraith’, his expression belying just how much he was enjoying this. That made her smile a little and encouraged her to keep going, to make him feel as good as possible. 

Once she was ready to continue, Ahsoka began moving her hips experimentally, trying to remember what worked best for him when she rode him during previous sessions. Rocking her hips forward and back, she whimpered as pleasure flooded her senses. That felt good, but did it feel good for him? Slowing her pace, Ahsoka focused on her lower muscles, letting her walls tighten around him even further while she slowly moved. ‘Wraith’ groaned at the sensation, Ahsoka seemingly tighter than ever around him. It felt so good, the sensations amplified by the sight of her peach spread around him. Ahsoka was pleased her efforts were working, but she could only keep this up for so long. Besides, she wanted to do more with him. 

Adjusting her position, Ahsoka leaned forward and pressed her hands to ‘Wraith’s’ body, using her legs to slowly work herself up and down his shaft. Her eyes locked with his as she continued to move, working her body like a sensual dancer, all for his pleasure. ‘Wraith’ was awestruck, between the motions and feel of her body as well as her little coos and whimpers of pleasure, this was truly heavenly. His hands gently settled on her hips as Ahsoka continued to take him in and out, riding him slowly in order to draw out his pleasure, her mesmerizing blue eyes shimmering as she gazed into his lovely green hues staring up at her.  
She was looking at the real ‘Wraith’. His emerald eyes being the gateway to his soul, she sought light and purity, his true self no longer clouded by lingering darkness. This was the man she’d been wanting to save all along... and now she had. 

Allowing her emotions to flow openly through the Force, she channelled them through their bond to allow her presence to heal his psyche. I love you. She whispered. Let me heal you. ‘Wraith’ let her do just that, letting her presence in the Force completely fill his mind, their bond strengthening to a point where their very souls were intertwined. She felt everything he felt, and he felt everything she felt. Their union was perfectly complete, perfectly in synch. ‘Wraith’ lost himself in Ahsoka’s love, letting her pleasure him in the most incredible way possible. The way she used the Force on him was incredible, he simply had to repay her.  
He started by lowering his hands and playing with her ass as she rode him, gently squeezing and rubbing her cheeks to make her groan in delight. Then, propping himself up just a little, ‘Wraith’ dipped his head towards her breasts and kissed each one before slowly taking his time using his tongue to tease and caress her sensitive mounds. Ahsoka reacted immediately, biting back a moan as she mewled in pleasure. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. ‘Wraith’ was supposed to lay still while she did all the work...

“Kriff...” he groaned between licks, “when was the last time we did this?” 

“I-It’s-oh!... b-been a while.” She managed to reply, still riding him at a slow, even pace. Sitting up even further, ‘Wraith’ gently pushed Ahsoka back until he was upright and parallel to her.

“Don’t stop, baby.” He whispered, mouth moving higher to nibble on her collarbone. Ahsoka whimpered as he stroked her rear lekku, gently rubbing it and squeezing it in order to give her pleasure as well. She kept moving, now rising up and dropping down onto his cock, still in control even while ‘Wraith’ pleasured her body. His tongue slid along her neck, making her shiver, and a trail of kisses led from her jaw to her mouth as Wraith claimed her dark lips in a passionate embrace. Ahsoka reciprocated as best she could, her divided attention resulting in her just humping him now instead of truly riding him. The way he stroked her headtails felt amazing, and with his free hand he gently worked her breasts, caressing and playing with them. 

They kept going like this for a moment longer until 'Wraith' was the first to climax, hugging Ahsoka tightly and groaning into the kiss as his cock twitched and throbbed, thick ropes of hot cum filling Ahsoka and triggering her own orgasm. She shuddered in his arms, breaking off the kiss and arching her back, her limbs tightened around him as she pressed her mouth to the bite scar on his neck to muffle her scream of pleasure, her peach clenching around his cock and drenching it with her juices. Her movements slowed to a halt as she stopped to sit in his lap as the waves of pleasure slowly receded. It was her first orgasm in some time... and it was just as good as she remembered them. 

“Oh... k-kriff...” She panted, pulling back and giving ‘Wraith’ a hazy ‘I-just-got-kriffed’ look. He chuckled softly and laid back down, taking her down with him. Ahsoka lay on his chest a moment longer, taking her time to recover from the incredible high. As she did, she realized her plan had gone completely awry. “That’s... not fair.” She whined. “I was supposed to... ride you... over and over again... now I can’t.”

“Are you complaining about having an orgasm?” ‘Wraith’ asked incredulously. 

“...no.” She pouted. 

“Good.” He hummed, nuzzling her montrals. Ahsoka was unable to pout any longer as a warm fuzzy feeling rippled through her, closing her eyes and savouring the feeling for a moment. ‘Wraith’ slowly rubbed her back as he did, both of them savouring this moment of afterglow... even if it had come sooner than expected. 

But ‘Wraith’ knew just how to remedy that. 

“I hate to ruin the moment, but could you roll off me for a second?” He asked, feigning soreness from where his crushed armor had pierced him. 

“O-Oh... ‘Kay...” Ahsoka reluctantly agreed, slowly moving away from his warmth. His cock slipped from her peach, prompting a soft whimper as Ahsoka rolled onto her side, facing away from him. She didn’t have much more energy at the moment, rendered unable to move more than a little bit. ‘Wraith’ apologized and Ahsoka murmured her acceptance, half-conscious as she recovered. ‘Wraith’ shifted behind her, his hands landing on her body and trailing down her side to her hips, where they dipped to squeeze her supple buttcheek. Ahsoka softly groaned as he plied her flesh, feeling his stiffening cock tap against her ass as Wraith took a turn grinding against her. His sudden request for her adjustment suddenly seemed purposeful, and Ahsoka had to wonder when he gently raised her leg and repositioned himself behind her. “Wha... Wh-What’re y- ohhhhh!” She moaned, feeling his cock thrust deeply inside of her in a single smooth motion. He was taking her from behind, the first and last time they’d done this position was on Zygerria when they had sex in the shower... which was also a first for them. She had not been expecting this, ‘Wraith’ seemingly having enough in him to go another round. 

“I apologize for my deception, my love.” ‘Wraith’ whispered into her lekku, “But it’s my turn to take the lead.” He said, slowly working his hips back and forth. His arms circled around her, holding her close as the warmth of his chest radiated along her back. Ahsoka whimpered as he did all the work, keeping her still but perfectly spread for him as he rocked his hips back and forth, thrusting into her over and over again. 

It was like getting hugged from behind, only the penetration made it far naughtier. 

This spooning position was definitely new, but Ahsoka already liked it. The warmth, security, and comfort of being held tightly by him, all while he made lover to her and claimed her with slow, deep thrusts, it all felt so good. The adolescent Togruta had never exprienced sex like this before, but she was already chalking it up as one of her best times. 

One of ‘Wraith’s’ hands found her breasts and gently fondled one, teasing her erect nipple with a little pinch that made her whimper some more. His other hand slid lower, fingers trailing along the length of her torso and feeling her athletic muscles as they worked their way down to her navel. Ahsoka reveled in his attention, his touch against her skin so amazing and perfect. To feel someone else touch her in such an intimate way was euphoric in its own right. She decided she’d have to ask ‘Wraith’ to simply run his hands over her body one time, just that and nothing else. A single finger circled her belly button. “You’re so sexy,” he whispered, kissing her lekku, “I wish we could be naked together more often.” Ahsoka managed a breathy laugh in response, but it soon turned into a moan as he kept thrusting into her. He maintained his pace, taking her really slowly so she could enjoy every second of their lovemaking. His finger was on the move again, ghosting down and across her pubic mound. The light touches made Ahsoka shiver in delight and anticipation, knowing he was getting very close to her peach, wet and spread around him. Her moans rose in pitch, her arousal heightened by the prospect of getting touched again. She tried to keep her voice down, as she had when she was riding him, knowing that they were doing this in the Jedi Temple. Anyone could hear or sense them, and then they’d both be in huge trouble. But it was when ‘Wraith’ nibbled on her rear lekku that all restraint vanished and Ahsoka released a breathy moan of pure enjoyment. His hand continued to dip lower until it arrived at the apex of her peach. Unlike humans and other near-human species, a Togruta’s clitoris was completely exposed, an evolutionary holdover from their primal ancestry. This trait was shared with only a few other species, namely Twi’leks and Zeltrons who were far more passionate and sexually-oriented. ‘Wraith’ took full advantage of this little trait of Ahsoka’s and slowly worked her clit much to her joy. The pulses of delirious pleasure that filled her with each rub and flick made her tremble with delight, her whole body thrumming with sexual delight. 

Through the Force, their passionate desires flowed freely, the ebb and flow of sex rolling back and forth between their very souls to ignite their euphoria even further. Ahsoka closed her eyes and simply let the sensations wash over her, the feel of ‘Wraith’ around her, inside of her, claiming her, pleasuring her. It was all so sensually perfect, so much so she wished it would never end. Lost in her euphoria, Ahsoka lost track of time as ‘Wraith’ continued, the sensual lovemaking satisfying her every Togrutan need. He never changed his rhythm, even when she sensed his impending orgasm, still taking her slowly and gently. 'Wraith' simply shifted her position, tugging her upper body backwards until her face was close to his so he could kiss her. Ahsoka returned the embrace, something about it heightened by the way his cock thrust in and out of her. They broke the kiss as he came, hugging her tightly and groaning as he came deep inside of her. His pleasure spilled across their bond, setting off Ahsoka’s own orgasm so that they came almost instantaneously, her scream muffled by a split-second dive into the pillow. Their embrace tightened, ‘Wraith’ clutching Ahsoka close as they crested the peak of their orgasms and slowly rode the wave back down. The shuddering Togruta gasped for air, her blue eyes closed as the ecstasy died down. Moving slowly, the super-soldier gently pulled away from her, his cock slipping from her and prompting his cum to trickle down her inner thigh. Ahsoka groaned at the loss of fulfillment, wondering why he’d done so. She soon had her answer when he rolled her onto her back and hovered over her. Adjusting his position, ‘Wraith’ parted her legs and gently eased himself back inside of her, Ahsoka whimpering a little as her over-stimulated nerves flared with renewed pleasure. ‘Wraith’ held her close, entwining his hands with hers over her head. Eye to eye, Ahsoka took in his emerald hues as she felt his warm breath caress her skin. “I love you. So much.” He whispered. His words prompted emotion to swell within the Togruta, realizing now that this is what it felt like to be loved by his light side... by his true self. 

“I love you too.” She replied with misty eyes and a genuine smile. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, thinking her tears were because of something painful. Ahsoka sniffled and breathily laughed.

“Yes, I’m okay.” She affirmed. “I’m... more than okay.” She added, letting the depth of her feelings flow through their bond. ‘Wraith’ understood and smile back, kissing her swollen lips one more time. He started rocking, his gentle thrusting resuming as ‘Wraith’ found the stamina to make love to her one more time. Ahsoka moaned into the kiss as the little surges of pleasure flowed through her again, her noises growing louder as Wraith’s lips moved to kiss her cheek and then her lekku, his hands and body pleasantly pinning her to the bed as he slowly pressed into her. He dipped lower for a moment, kissing each of her breasts and making Ahsoka softly moan. “Baby, please, kiss me again.” She begged him, desperate to feel his love again. ‘Wraith’ happily obliged her.

He was far more passionate this round than before, Ahsoka believed, although in her current state she wasn’t really able to keep track of what had happened before. But the slowness of his pace and the gentleness of his touches indicated he wanted to prolong this round as much as possible. She happily let him do just that, wrapping her legs around his hips to keep him close as his cock pressed deep inside of her, touching those hard-to-reach spots that made her mewl keenly as jolts of ecstasy filled her mind. Through it all, ‘Wraith’ remained close, hovering above her as he held her hands. All she could do was feel him, let him take her, and she was perfectly happy with that. 

“Tunga...” ‘Wraith’ softly growled, his intense eyes letting her see his passionate lust for her. 

“Yours...!” Ahsoka mewled, a jolt of pleasure igniting her nerves after a particularly deep thrust. It felt so good to be close to him again. She wasn’t complaining about being taken from behind, she was definitely going to ask him to do that again at some point. But being able to hold him and look him in the eye, press her breasts up against his muscular chest and be completely united in mind, body and soul, that made sex so much better. Inspired by that idea, Ahsoka freed her hands from ‘Wraith’s’ and wrapped them around his neck, drawing him as close as possible. ‘Wraith’ repositioned his arms as well, hugging Ahsoka close as he humped her. He kept going and going, but Ahsoka could only last so long. Her recent orgasm having still inflamed her senses, Ahsoka was very close to cumming. She kissed ‘Wraith’ passionately, letting her trembling sensations ripple across their bond. As her pleasure mounted, ‘Wraith’s’ escalated too, and he suddenly found himself on the brink. It happened so quickly he had no time to process it, groaning into Ahsoka’s mouth as she came with him. Her own screams of ecstasy were muffled by the kiss, her body thrashing under ‘Wraith’ as she came. He tensed up, a final load of semen deposited deep within her and Ahsoka shivered at the sensation. 

Their highs slowly receded and they slowly, albeit reluctantly, released one another’s lips. “Oh k-kriff, baby.” Ahsoka panted. “Th-That felt so good.” 

“Yeah... you’re amazing...” ‘Wraith’ replied, giving her one more quick kiss. “So amazing.” Rolling onto his side and taking Ahsoka with him, they cuddled for a few moments as they basked in the afterglow, cradling one another’s sweaty bodies. Their intimate unity remained undisturbed as they grew tired, savouring one another’s closeness and more than ready to fall asleep... until, that is, something occurred to ‘Wraith’. “Did... Did we just have sex in the Jedi Temple?” He wondered aloud. Ahsoka, realizing the truth, slowly nodded.

“Yeah.” She confirmed with an embarrassed grin. ‘Wraith’ lightly chuckled. 

“Here’s hoping nobody heard us... or sensed us for that matter.” He remarked. 

“It’s late, I think we’ll be okay.” Ahsoka determined, though had her own private worries about being discovered. “Here, lay your head against my chest.” She encouraged. ‘Wraith’ did as asked and shimmied lower, pressed his head against her breasts. 

“I love your boobs.” He hummed and Ahsoka giggled at his words. 

“I love your hair.” She responded, her rusty fingers entangled in his auburn locks. Gently stroking his scalp, ‘Wraith’ savoured the little massage as he closed his eyes.

“I love you.” He murmured, drifting off to sleep. 

“I love you too.” Ahsoka whispered back, kissing the top of his head. And she did. She really did. The Togruta Padawan eventually fell asleep as well, so very happy to be back in the arms of her man, her lover...

Her redeemed ‘Wraith’.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lemon-flavoured cut scene from my larger story “Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Rise of The Wraith.” You can read the whole story over on FF.net under the username DFM23.


End file.
